Vehicles are equipped with radars sensor designed to monitor objects in the radar sensors field of view (FOV) by receiving power and frequency of its own transmitted radar energy. Close reflections of the radar energy (e.g. from the bumper & chassis of the vehicle) are recognized as parasitic reflections and are filtered out. However, problems arise, if the reflected radar energy enters cavities inside the car, such as (but not limited to) chassis parts, venting hoses a metallic crash beams. These types of cavities act as waveguides, effectively carrying and delaying radar signals. If such radar signals are reflected back through such a cavity, they may present a ghost target to the sensor at a distance of several meters. This is the regular operation region of the radar and as such, the radar sensor is most sensitive here.
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.